A Fairy Tail Wizard
by striberx
Summary: What happens when someone from our world who has no place there finds out he's part of a destiny that's about to be unfold. Join him as he becomes the newest wizard to Fairy Tail. OCXMirajane. ((This will take place days before ep 5 of Fairy Tail. Also this isn't my first fanfic but please just stick by it I know I'm not the best. And I apologize for any error I have aspergers))
1. Prologue

A Fairy Tail Wizard  
==========================================================================================================

Prologue

As the day goes by after a long day at work I decide to plop down on my bed and relax. Oh I probably should explain. "AHEM"

Hello my name is Cody Alan Aldrich. I'm a 22 year old caucasian male. 5 ft 3 inch and 122 lbs. Light brown hair and blue eyes. That lives in the usa. But I'm nothing much. Just a regular guy who doesn't fit anywhere. You may think that's just me but it isn't. You see I'm mostly an outcast. I do have a family and I do love them so much. But it seems with every day that goes by I keep getting left behind. My sisters are the ones who get noticed by everyone. They can do almost everything. they can sing, dance, and even pass high school with flying colors. Me. I'm nothing but a shadow. They get all the attention while I'm on the ground in pain. I don't hate my sisters at all. I care for everyone. oh and I'm a triplet with them. But i'm the youngest of them. So far they were able to pass school with ease. Me? I had to transfer to many schools. i did graduate but i still had to do the GED and such. And even then I screwed it up. I'm mostly a cook at a restaurant.

And so far i don't have many friends. I do have some but they're already living in their own lives. i'm still stuck at the bottom. i do try to do what I can but I get nowhere. i feel so alone and misplaced. I've even tried to erase myself but I don't have the guts. After years of pain and torture i did find some happiness. Which is of course the fantasy realm. I have seen four different shows that makes me happy. Power Rangers, Super Sentai, Kamen Rider and MLP:FIM. Yeah i know what you're thinking. "How can a grown man watch such little kids show?" And the answer is Bite me. These shows are the only things that make me feel better and accepted. the fandoms and the people there are so nice to me... But it's not enough. i want to be noticed i want to be acknowledge.

And right here right now I'm going to tell you my story. My story of how I became a wizard...

I relaxed on my bed as I just waited to think of something to do. Of course I keep getting texts and calls about how I screwed up at work today or how I'm doing? So far I just don't care anymore. I just want to be left alone. I then went to my computer and looked at my emails and such. So far... nothing. I just sighed and closed it. I got one more call though. Mom. Ugh... what now? i picked it up to see what she wanted?

"Hello?" i asked.

"Hi dear! how you doing?" Asked mother.

"Okay. what do you want mom?" I replied.

"Oh I just wanted to let you know your sisters have both won the Nobel Prize award for their genius plan on world hunger! isn't that great? This is the best day of my life. I do hope that they-"

I just closed my phone. I didn't want to hear it. "Your sister this, Your sister that! I am getting sick of this. I've tried and tried again to get my parents love and respect but they don't care. No one does! Even my internet friends are leaving me. Fine! You all wanna be like that? Fine! I am done."

I just started packing up everything I needed. Phone, wallet, pc, some games and movies, my Fluttershy plushie, my kamen rider items, some clothes and finally my only katana of my grandparents. These are the only things I would never part with. I then went to the bank and deposited everything I have into my wallet. I closed up my account and went out into the world. If my home can't even give me comfort then why should I stay here any longer?! I then just walked out as my pain increased in my heart. I just wanted it to end...

Weeks have passed since I left home. So far no calls or texts from anyone besides saying how wonderful my sisters are or how much a screw up I am. I have learned a lot of things from the stuff I watched and how I was raised. i know to help others in need and be kind and caring towards others. but how can I truly be happy when I get nothing but pain and suffering? I just wanted some peace. But as I was walking I bumped into someone.

I looked up and what did I see? My sisters... Amillia and Cassandra Aldrich. My two big sisters. I just looked away from them and keep moving. But Before i could walk past them I felt them hugging me. I was a big baffled at them doing this. i then saw it in their eyes. Tears and sorrow. I never liked seeing anyone cry. including my family. But as they looked at me they truly could tell what I have been feeling all this time.

They just smiled, hugged me and said something I haven't heard in years. "We love you Cody.. Never forget that" Tears just burst down my face. I loved them too but I just couldn't stay. They knew that as well. They both knew I had to find my place in this world. So they gave my at least 10,000 dollars. I hugged them as I said my farewells and I moved on.

Two more weeks have passed and i did feel a lot better but I still feel pain and sorrow. I decided to take a rest a bar for now. I bought a few drinks for myself. Non alcoholic of course. I can't stand that shit. but as I was drinking what i wanted I overheard something from the other side of the bar. As far as I could tell a few gangs have kidnapped two children from a wealthy family and that the police couldn't do anything. I got up and asked them where this was at. they gave me the directions and I headed out. This is my first time doing something that I know I needed to do.

After a few minutes of running I found the warehouse where the kids were being held at. I took my time to figure out a way inside. Of course it was through the roofs ventilation shafts. After what seemed liked hours I found where the kids were being held at. I dropped on down and knocked out the guards their and untied them. I told them to follow me but stay quiet. They agreed and followed me.

As we kept walking I knocked out some more guards until we came at what seemed like the exit. But as I opened the door it turned out to be a hallway that wasn't finished and outside was the pavement. I then heard a gun click behind me. I turned to see the boss standing their with a stupid grin on his face. He tried to reason with me and make me hand the kids over. I didn't want to. I then unsheathed my sword and charged at him. He shot off a few rounds some missing me, some hitting my blade and some grazing me but that didn't stop me.

I kept going until either he was dead or he gave up. I took a few swings at him but I didn't know how strong I was. I ended up cutting his arm off and slitting his throat. He laid their dead. I truly didn't mean to kill him. I then back up a bit. i told the kids to go home which they did. they rest of the gang didn't even want to try and stop them. Not after what happened to their boss. I just look at the floor feeling disgusted at myself.

I then stood up and was about to head home. until all i heard left was a gun shot and me falling. I was dying... I didn't want to die. I just wanted to be noticed. Tears streaked down my face as I felt the world slowing down. I saw everything in my life flash before me. Kind like a picture show on high speed. I just hoped that I can go live on in the after life. That's when everything went blank.

_"You... Your despair... Your love... Your hope... they are all... amazing... Do you want to live? Do you want... To be noticed?"_

You need to ask?

_"Heh... Nope. But just remember... Your Life Is A Showtime"_

Color and sound surrounded me. Everything felt so weird and different. I felt scared and surprised at what's going on. But then I saw it. A dragon. He appeared before me. Grinning. His energy flowed into me. It hurt and felt good. But before I passed out again. I heard him speak.

_"I shall become your hope!" _

Then everything went black and silent...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 1: A New Power Unleashed

A Fairy Tail Wizard  
==========================================================================================================

Chapter 1: A New Power Unleashed  
==========================================================================================================

_The Kingdom of Fiore._

_A Neutral Country with a population of 17 million people._

_It is a world of magic._

_It is bought and sold everywhere like normal items_

_A Kingdom where magic is deeply engrained in the people's lives._

_There are even some who make a living using magic._

_These people are known as the wizards._

_These wizards belong to many different guilds and accept jobs brought to them._

_There are many guilds scattered all over Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town..a guild were countless legends were once born-nay one that will continue to make legends well into the future._

_It's name is Fairy Tail._

_Today is the beginning of another legend, someone who has gained the power of an ancient Magic...the Mage known as... Wizard!_

__==========================================================================================================

[FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?]

As the song starts, the scene shows a night sky, as several ethereal fairies fly through, followed by several Garuda Plamonsters

[hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo]

The scene changes to show a city at night, followed by a boat sailing, before switching to a shot of Cody from behind with Wizardragon by his side as they look up at the night sky, before the scene shifts up to the sky as the title appears

[OH YEAH! kikoeten no kako no koe wa?]

The scene shifts to show Lucy, Natsu, and Happy standing on a hill watching over the city, before the three of them turn towards the screen (Lucy is smiling gently, while Natsu and happy have big grins), with happy lifting up his paw, which has the Land Ring in it.

[OH YEAH! karetatte sakebu kara]

The scene shifts to show Grey standing amongst the ruins of a town, before he sees something on the ground and picks it up. He then turns towards the screen, and we can see that what he picked up was the Water Ring

[OH YEAH! kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga]

The scene shifts to show Erza standing over a monster she killed, holding something in her hand. As the screen has a close up of her, we see that she has the Hurricane Ring

[OH YEAH! OH YEAH!]

The scene shifts to show Cody from behind, before he turns around and grins at the screen as he lifts up his hand, showing off the Flame Ring, as the Plamonsters jump up behind him

[tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi]

The scene changes to show the team riding a train, with Natsu being hopelessly motion sick, Happy fanning him, Lucy reading a map, Cody idly chatting with Grey (in an attempt to ignore the trail of sick coming out of Natsu's mouth), while Erza is somehow eating a cake despite said trail of sick.

[wasuremono wanai desuka?]

The scene changes to show the team sitting around a camp fire, with Natsu and Happy stuffing their faces, while Cody is calmly munching on his food. Lucy looks at them with a deadpan expression, while Grey seems to be reading something, ignoring them, while Erza is leaning against their luggage, seemingly asleep

[okashii na kimi ga inai to hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai]

The scene changes again to show Cody leaning against a street lamp with a frown (thinking about his old, empty life) as a faded image of WizarDragon hovers over him, before he turns towards the screen, before the scene shifts to show his teammates and Mirajane waving at him, causing him to grin and wave back.

[SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa]

The screen then shows various shots of the team as they go through various miss-adventures, such as running away from an angry wyvern, fighting off killer plants, or simply arguing with each other when not on missions

[futari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara]

The scene then shows Cody (as Wizard) looking towards the distance, as an image of the White Wizard is seen, standing in front of an eclipse. The scene then changes to show the various members of Fairy Tail, all of which are waving happily at the screen.

[FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo]

Cody is seen with a grin on his face, before transforming into Wizard Flame Style, as images of the other Styles appear, followed by a shot of Wizard being enveloped in flames shaped like a dragon, before the flames disperse, revealing Wizard in Flame Dragon Style, before shifting to a shadowed image of All Dragon Style, which is then encased in diamonds, before breaking apart to reveal a shadowed image of Wizard Infinity Style, before releasing a massive blast of energy into the sky

[DON'T SAY GOODBYE!]

The final scene shows the Cody and his teammates charging towards a group of Phantoms, followed by a scene of Wizard Flame Dragon Style having a friendly match with Natsu, as their magic clashes and envelops the screen in a bright light, which disperses, revealing Cody with a big grin as he and his friends stand in front of the Fairy Tail building.

================================================================================================================

After that odd light show I finally regained consciousness. my head was spinning and I had such an odd after taste in my mouth. It felt like copper. I opened my eyes to see that I'm in an alleyway. At first I thought I just woke up after being shot. But the odd thing is my clothes do have the signs of gunfire but I have no wounds. Not even a scratch. I sat down to look through my things just in case I was robbed. And so far nothing is stolen. I packed everything back up and headed off to look around this odd city. As I walked I gazed upon the area to see what's going on. As far as i can gather this isn't america. Hell it looks more like a mix between Japanese and England architecture. It was... actually interesting. But I knew that I had to be inconspicuous. Didn't want to become some hazard or something. But I ignored it for now.

And as the day went on so far this place was pretty peaceful. A bit different but peaceful. I decided to take a rest and gather my thoughts. So far I did get shot at but I survived. Hell I even saw a dragon. But it could've been my imagination. But due to that I woke up in an unfamiliar area I'm starting to think I was wrong. I was about to grab my ipod from my pocket and have some music to listen to but as I did I felt... something odd. I pulled my hand from my pocket to see what it was. And to my surprise I had three rings in my pocket. But these weren't any normal rings. These were the rings from Kamen Rider Wizard. I was just baffled at this. So far the only rings I possessed from that series was the Flame Dragon DX ring set. Nothing more. So how in the hell did I acquire these?! But before I could even try to think of how I got these I heard a march of footsteps coming closer to me. I could tell this was bad news. So I put away the rings and looked up. I saw at least 16 guards around me. One of them of course must've been the captain.

"You! Who are you?" Asked the Captain.

"Just a guy trying to find his place in this world. Why do you ask?" I replied.

"Because. Today an odd disturbance of magic and energy surged through the city. The king asked us to find the source. And as it so happens we have some Detection Lacrima with us. And it leads to you. So I ask again. Who are you?" He replied.

I could tell he didn't just wanted to know me. And If I told him the truth I know it would not end well. I had to think of something quick. But I kept drawing a blank. But just then I heard a whisper in my ear...

**"Use your power boy... Use it well..." **

Dragon? I looked at my hand and I saw the Connect ring in my hand and I grinned. I didn't want to fight. So I guess this is the only way out. I placed the ring on my hand and just thought of a place that I could go to for help and hiding. And I slowly moved my hand towards my waist where I would believe where the belt buckle was. I didn't have time to check up on myself but if I have these rings I know I have the belt buckle.

"What are you planning boy?" Asked the Captain.

I grinned cause not only was this going to be exciting but probably fun too. "This." I replied on a cocky manner. I placed my hand on my waist. Then it happened...

_**"CONNECT**__**- PLEASE?"**_

And as that sound echoed out loud I placed my hand on the ground and the glyph of Kamen Rider Wizard's spell seal appeared below me and I fell through but before the captain could act it closed. I could've sworn I heard him yell out in anger. I just chuckled as the portal opened up below me again. And as I passed through it I landed softly on the ground. But i saw that I was near an edge of another city. It was a different from the one I was at but I could tell this was truly better than where I was. But before I headed into town I just had to do this.

"MAGIC KITTAAAA!" I shouted at the tops of my lungs. This was just awesome! I have magic! And to be more specific Wizard's Magic! "Oh thank you so much Dragon!" I replied. Even though he is my new Inner Phantom now I could tell he was glad to help. Yeah you can say that Phantoms are not to be trusted. But hey that's what everyone thought of when Ankh came into the picture. So I'll say that I will keep my eye on him but I'll still trust him.

I decided to use Connect again but i just wanted to see what rings I got. "Hmm... lets see..." I looked through at the rings i have and so far I have Driver On, Connect, Kick Strike, DragoRise, Liquid, Defend, Engage, Big, Small, Light, Please, Bind, Copy, Drill, Dress Up, Excite, Ring, Teleport, Garuda, Unicorn, Kraken, Barrier, Flame, Water, Hurricane, and Land. "26 rings eh? Not bad." I the returned all the ring except a few I'll keep on me just in case. I stood up with a big smile on my face, grabbed my gear and headed into town. And after a bit of wondering an information gathering I was in the town of Magnolia on Earthland. Odd but I'll just go with it. So far magic in this world is like nothing anyone has ever seen before. "Man... i know some many people who would love to be here" But as I said that out loud i just lowered my head and thinking about what happened. Did anyone really know i was gone besides my sisters? did they even really care? I just sighed, shook it off and kept walking. i would rather not think of it. Plus if I keep being down in the dumps Dragon could decided to send me into despair. And that would not be good.

After awhile I was starting to get hungry but due to my money not being good here I am literally screwed. I just sighed and tried to think of a way to get some money? But as I did I heard some arguing in a near by alleyway. I figured that it was some couple but my instincts told me otherwise. I sneaked in to see what the problem was. And there I saw it. eight guys have gained up on two people. A women who looked close to my age with long silver hair and a boy about to be 6 with black hair. The rest of the guys ganging up on them I didn't really care for besides the odd tattoo on their arms. I decided to hide myself in the shadows hoping that they don't need my help.

"Well well well! If it isn't Mirajane Strauss from that weak Fairy Tail guild?!" Said the first goon.

Mirajane? Fairy Tail?

"You know you should watch your brats more often. He said that we were wrong about your guild then he started making fun of ours!" Said the Second goon.

"So we decided that we should have a private talk with him. But now that you're here we can make this more fun" Said the Third goon.

"Please! Don't hurt Romeo. He's just a young boy!" Mirajane said to them with pleading eyes.

They all began to approach them. I could tell that they didn't care. I was getting really pissed off at this. So they think they can do what they want huh? Not on my watch. I stood up and yelled to them.

"Hey! Baboons! Why don't you go crawl back to your mommas?! I think they're calling you!" That got their attentions.

They all turned to see me glaring at them. I could tell that really pissed them off. But could you blame me? I mean they all look like baboons now.

"What did you say?" "You wanna pick a fight with us weakling?" "You shouldn't have messed with the Twilight Orges!"

They all started to walk up towards me. I was already to fight them. But that changed dramatically once Mirajane started running towards us. "Please no fighting!" She exclaimed.

"Beat it bitch!" The leader smacked her into the wall. The boy ran up to her trying to get her to speak. "Please! Mirajane! wake up!" He tried to get her to wake up as these Twilight Orges just laughed at how weak she was. That was the final straw. I placed the Driver On ring on my hand.

"Oh you done goofed now you lowlifes." I said to them. They all looked at me like I was crazy and just laughed. I grinned at their actions. Cause this was going to be fun.

_**"Driver On - Please?"**_

As that chant was said the WizarDriver appeared on my waist as I reached down at the ring holder and pulled out the Flame Ring.

" A Ring Wizard huh? You don't see many of them these days." Said the leader. They all began to laugh again as I flipped the switch on the belt and thus that amazing chant began...

**_"Sha Ba Do Be Touch Henshin! Sha Ba Do Be Touch Henshin!" _**

"Henshin!" I placed the flame ring on the belt and I felt the energy flow into me...

_**"Flame - Please? HII... HII... HII HII HII!"**_

As the chant echoed through the air I placed my arm to the right side as the spell seal appeared before me and passed through me. And as it did I could feel the power surging through me until I don on the Flame Style armor. I then did Wizard's pose as I said the words they wouldn't forget. "Saa, Showtime daa."

TO BE CONTINUED...

((A/N: I just wanted give a huge thanks to Timeless Dreamer Neo for helping me with this opening. Thanks dude. you rock! and you all should go over and read some of his works. They are very good. ^w^))


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail

A Fairy Tail Wizard  
==============================================================================================

Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail  
===========================

_The Kingdom of Fiore._

_A Neutral Country with a population of 17 million people._

_It is a world of magic._

_It is bought and sold everywhere like normal items_

_A Kingdom where magic is deeply engrained in the people's lives._

_There are even some who make a living using magic._

_These people are known as the wizards._

_These wizards belong to many different guilds and accept jobs brought to them._

_There are many guilds scattered all over Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town..a guild were countless legends were once born-nay one that will continue to make legends well into the future._

_It's name is Fairy Tail._

_Today is the beginning of another legend, someone who has gained the power of an ancient Magic...the Mage known as... Wizard!_

* * *

[FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?]

As the song starts, the scene shows a night sky, as several ethereal fairies fly through, followed by several Garuda Plamonsters

[hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo]

The scene changes to show a city at night, followed by a boat sailing, before switching to a shot of Cody from behind with Wizardragon by his side as they look up at the night sky, before the scene shifts up to the sky as the title appears

[OH YEAH! kikoeten no kako no koe wa?]

The scene shifts to show Lucy, Natsu, and Happy standing on a hill watching over the city, before the three of them turn towards the screen (Lucy is smiling gently, while Natsu and happy have big grins), with happy lifting up his paw, which has the Land Ring in it.

[OH YEAH! karetatte sakebu kara]

The scene shifts to show Grey standing amongst the ruins of a town, before he sees something on the ground and picks it up. He then turns towards the screen, and we can see that what he picked up was the Water Ring

[OH YEAH! kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga]

The scene shifts to show Erza standing over a monster she killed, holding something in her hand. As the screen has a close up of her, we see that she has the Hurricane Ring

[OH YEAH! OH YEAH!]

The scene shifts to show Cody from behind, before he turns around and grins at the screen as he lifts up his hand, showing off the Flame Ring, as the Plamonsters jump up behind him

[tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi]

The scene changes to show the team riding a train, with Natsu being hopelessly motion sick, Happy fanning him, Lucy reading a map, Cody idly chatting with Grey (in an attempt to ignore the trail of sick coming out of Natsu's mouth), while Erza is somehow eating a cake despite said trail of sick.

[wasuremono wanai desuka?]

The scene changes to show the team sitting around a camp fire, with Natsu and Happy stuffing their faces, while Cody is calmly munching on his food. Lucy looks at them with a deadpan expression, while Grey seems to be reading something, ignoring them, while Erza is leaning against their luggage, seemingly asleep

[okashii na kimi ga inai to hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai]

The scene changes again to show Cody leaning against a street lamp with a frown (thinking about his old, empty life) as a faded image of WizarDragon hovers over him, before he turns towards the screen, before the scene shifts to show his teammates and Mirajane waving at him, causing him to grin and wave back.

[SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa]

The screen then shows various shots of the team as they go through various miss-adventures, such as running away from an angry wyvern, fighting off killer plants, or simply arguing with each other when not on missions

[futari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara]

The scene then shows Cody (as Wizard) looking towards the distance, as an image of the White Wizard is seen, standing in front of an eclipse. The scene then changes to show the various members of Fairy Tail, all of which are waving happily at the screen.

[FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo]

Cody is seen with a grin on his face, before transforming into Wizard Flame Style, as images of the other Styles appear, followed by a shot of Wizard being enveloped in flames shaped like a dragon, before the flames disperse, revealing Wizard in Flame Dragon Style, before shifting to a shadowed image of All Dragon Style, which is then encased in diamonds, before breaking apart to reveal a shadowed image of Wizard Infinity Style, before releasing a massive blast of energy into the sky

[DON'T SAY GOODBYE!]

The final scene shows the Cody and his teammates charging towards a group of Phantoms, followed by a scene of Wizard Flame Dragon Style having a friendly match with Natsu, as their magic clashes and envelops the screen in a bright light, which disperses, revealing Cody with a big grin as he and his friends stand in front of the Fairy Tail building.

* * *

"Saa, Showtime Daa." I said as I did Wizard's pose. I could see all of their jaws dropping to the ground in shock, awe, and confusion. I then charged at the goons as I knocked out at least three of them. The rest skid back as they tried to figure out what just happened?

"Boss how did he do that? He supposed to be a ring mage! How is he able to do Re-quip Magic?!" Asked the short goon.

"I don't know but he's going to pay!" They all screamed as I just sighed.

"You know I was looking forward to this but you guys aren't even worth it." I said to them. I placed on another ring and flipped the belt's switch again.

**_"LEPARCH MAGIC! TOUCH GO! LEPARCH MAGIC! TOUCH GO!"_**

**"BIG -PLEASE?" **

The spell seal appears above me as I reach through it so that my hand can be giant. I then moved my arm down as I slammed the rest of the Twilight Orges into the ground but is did cause a huge bang to be heard. I then walked up to the boy and the unconscious girl who i did have to admit was pretty cute... SHUT UP BRAIN!

I shook it off and asked him. "Is she okay?" He had a very worried look on him. "I don't know..." He turned to me with very pleading eyes. I smiled under my mask and took a hold of Mirajane's hand and placed the Please Ring on her.

**"Please!" **

Energy flowed into her as it healed her little bump on her head. I then took off the ring and placed it back on my holder.

"There. She should be fine now. Just needs rest is all." I said. "The boy smiled brightly as he hugged me. "Thank you so much mister!" Said the boy. I smiled at his antics cause he sorta reminded me of myself in my youth. But just before I was about to pick Mirajane up I felt an odd presence. I turned around to see a man about my age with pink hair and a scarf. I felt and saw his anger.

"Did you do this to my friend?!" He asked me. I stood up and was about to answer him. But before I could he charged at me with his fist on fire ready for blood. Wait... fire? Surely enough his hand was on fire I was shocked that there was a magic like this. He kept throwing punches and kicks at me.

"Woah wait! I didn't hurt her!" I said to him. But it looked like he wasn't listening. He was finally able to hit me but I blocked it and just skid back. I rubbed my wrists from the blow. _'Damn... he's very tough! He must be a very powerful warrior.'_

But again before I could say anything he rammed his fist together. I think I just saw his spell seal. He leaned his head back as his cheeks grew in size. I knew this wasn't good. So I grabbed another ring and used it.

**"WATER - PLEASE? SUI.. SUI.. SUI.. SUI!"**

I don on my Water Style armor as I decided to use Defend against him. but as I did He let out his attack.

**"Fire Dragon ****_ROAR_****!"** He shouted as he placed his hands in front of him making a barrel as fire shoots out.

**"DEFEND - PLEASE?" **I raised my hands at the fire blast thus making my water shield and protecting me. But I knew this would make a good fake out. And once our power hit steam was made to cover me. I could see him still being serious so I had no choice but to counter attack.

**"CHIONE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!" **I did a back flip into the air as I spun around and was aiming my attack at him. But he was already ready for this as he jumped into the air.

**"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

**"Water Strike Wizard!"**

Our attacks clashed and made a huge explosion around us. We both fell to the ground exhausted and tired. But We were still standing ready to fight until one of us collapsed.

"I'm going to make you pay for hurting my friend!" He yelled but before he could attack Mirajane stepped in.

"He didn't attack me and Romeo he saved us!" Mirajane yelled.

The guy had a very dumbfounded look on him as he patted me on the back with a smile on his face.

"Oh really now? That's good to hear!" He said while laughing. Did this seriously happen? How can he shrug it off like that?

"So what's your name?" He asked me.

"Uh... Cody. Cody Aldrich" I replied.

"Nice to meet you Cody! I'm Natsu. The strongest wizard in Fairy Tail." He said with a smile.

Mirajane walked up to us. "So your name is Cody huh? Thank you for saving me and Romeo." She said as she bowed.

I blushed a bit as I scratched the back of my head. "It's no problem Mirajane. Glad to help." I replied with a smiled.

"Hey Cody! Why not join Fairy Tail? You're very strong plus I bet the other would like you too." Asked Natsu.

"Really?" I replied in a confused tone. Natsu, Mirajane and Romeo all nodded. I smiled and agreed to join Fairy Tail. And I followed them to this Fairy Tail place. After our little walk we arrived at Fairy Tail. I was in awe of the building. It was a medium sized building but it was very cool too. Natsu just kicked the doors open.

"We're back everyone!" He yelled. And in unison all of the members of Fairy Tail all greeted us as well. i looked around at the other members as I entered. Some were having a drink with a girl who wore a bikini top guzzling down a giant keg... wait WHAT?! How in the hell can she drink all that? Damn! She would definitely be the world's number one drinker of all time. Expecially in Oktoberfest. I also saw a few other ones too. A womenizer, A guy who looks like he doesn't know what to decide what to do? another dude relaxing on a seat with no clothes on... OH COME ON!

"Gray you forgot to put on some clothes again" Said Mirajane. And the one called "Gray" Looked down as his eyes looked like they were about to burst from his head. He ran off somewhere. And my guess he took his dignity with him. Their was also two guys fighting over a blue haired girl who just sighed at this attention. I chuckled of course. I know where you're coming from. And finally I see a blonde girl with a pigtail walking up to us.

"Geez Natsu why did you have to run off in such a hurry?" She asked.

"Oh heh, Sorry Lucy. I smelled trouble and I just had to run." Natsu replied.

She sighed then looked at me. Man... she was very cute too. WHY IS MY BRAIN ACTING LIKE THIS?!

"Oh hello you new here?" she asked. But before i could say anything AGAIN Natsu grabbed me in a head lock.

"Yup he's new! This is Cody. Cody meet Lucy." Said Natsu.

"Hello then Cody. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you" She said.

"Hello Lucy. Nice to meet you too." I replied after I got out of Natsu's hold.

We shook hands as she and Mirajane took me over to meet the guilds master.

"Master. We have someone who would like to join." Said Mirajane.

The guild master stood up from his seat and... in truth I couldn't believe what I was looking at. He looked like a dwarf from a fairy tale.

"Oh do we now? Please to meet you. I'm the Fairy Tail guild's master. Master Makarov." He said.

"Cody Aldrich. nice to meet you sir." I replied as i bowed.

"Oh ho! He's a polite one too. Well welcome to Fairy Tail Cody. Here we're family and I hope you enjoy it here." Makarov said. I smiled as Mirajane took me over to the counter.

"So here we'll put on your guilds emblem. Just tell me what you want." She said.

"Hmm... OH! mind if it's bright red but also has the same glyph's like my spell seal?" I asked. ((pretty much just look at the cover at for this story and that's it)) She simply nodded and add my emblem on left hand. Natsu and Lucy walked up to me and smiled. But in unison everyone all said the exact same thing.

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!" The whole guild said. I smiled brightly at this. I finally found my destiny...

MEANWHILE... (( At the toolshed. X3))

In a far away location in Fiore. Six shadow like figures are discussing some buisness.

"So... a new member has joined Fairy Tail huh?"

In the center of the room there shows a footage of me transforming and fighting.

"He can even take on a Dragon Slayer eh? How... deliscious..."

"Even so we must not take him lightly."

"He's cute!"

"Calm down little one. We will all get a chance to test him."

"Hmm... He does seem like a very useful canidate"

"Then it's settled. We shall watch him... for now."

They all laugh evilly as a shadow of a dragon flies by their base heading towards something. something pure...

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Hey everyone! i hope you enjoyed my story so far. and I just wanted to let you all know. I do apologize if my stories aren't long or very detailed. I'm not the best with stuff like that but I am trying. Also even though this is rated T it will contain some small adult humor in it. mostly some sexual content but nothing big enough to be considered a lemon fic. and if you are wondering will Kamen Rider Beast or any other rider will be in this story sorry but the answer is no. Only Wizard shall be in it. As well as a few phantoms and ghouls. and finally if you want your oc can make a few camoes in this story but only around the guild hall or really big battles that involves all of Fairy Tail members in it. So all you gotta do is just either put it up on the review here or pm about. Thank you and I hope you will enojy this story.


	4. Chapter 3: A New Life Unfolds

A Fairy Tail Wizard  
=============================================================================================

Chapter 3: A New Life Unfolds  
=========================

_The Kingdom of Fiore._

_A Neutral Country with a population of 17 million people._

_It is a world of magic._

_It is bought and sold everywhere like normal items_

_A Kingdom where magic is deeply engrained in the people's lives._

_There are even some who make a living using magic._

_These people are known as the wizards._

_These wizards belong to many different guilds and accept jobs brought to them._

_There are many guilds scattered all over Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town..a guild were countless legends were once born-nay one that will continue to make legends well into the future._

_It's name is Fairy Tail._

_Today is the beginning of another legend, someone who has gained the power of an ancient Magic...the Mage known as... Wizard!_

* * *

[FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?]

As the song starts, the scene shows a night sky, as several ethereal fairies fly through, followed by several Garuda Plamonsters

[hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo]

The scene changes to show a city at night, followed by a boat sailing, before switching to a shot of Cody from behind with Wizardragon by his side as they look up at the night sky, before the scene shifts up to the sky as the title appears

[OH YEAH! kikoeten no kako no koe wa?]

The scene shifts to show Lucy, Natsu, and Happy standing on a hill watching over the city, before the three of them turn towards the screen (Lucy is smiling gently, while Natsu and happy have big grins), with happy lifting up his paw, which has the Land Ring in it.

[OH YEAH! karetatte sakebu kara]

The scene shifts to show Grey standing amongst the ruins of a town, before he sees something on the ground and picks it up. He then turns towards the screen, and we can see that what he picked up was the Water Ring

[OH YEAH! kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga]

The scene shifts to show Erza standing over a monster she killed, holding something in her hand. As the screen has a close up of her, we see that she has the Hurricane Ring

[OH YEAH! OH YEAH!]

The scene shifts to show Cody from behind, before he turns around and grins at the screen as he lifts up his hand, showing off the Flame Ring, as the Plamonsters jump up behind him

[tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi]

The scene changes to show the team riding a train, with Natsu being hopelessly motion sick, Happy fanning him, Lucy reading a map, Cody idly chatting with Grey (in an attempt to ignore the trail of sick coming out of Natsu's mouth), while Erza is somehow eating a cake despite said trail of sick.

[wasuremono wanai desuka?]

The scene changes to show the team sitting around a camp fire, with Natsu and Happy stuffing their faces, while Cody is calmly munching on his food. Lucy looks at them with a deadpan expression, while Grey seems to be reading something, ignoring them, while Erza is leaning against their luggage, seemingly asleep

[okashii na kimi ga inai to hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai]

The scene changes again to show Cody leaning against a street lamp with a frown (thinking about his old, empty life) as a faded image of WizarDragon hovers over him, before he turns towards the screen, before the scene shifts to show his teammates and Mirajane waving at him, causing him to grin and wave back.

[SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa]

The screen then shows various shots of the team as they go through various miss-adventures, such as running away from an angry wyvern, fighting off killer plants, or simply arguing with each other when not on missions

[futari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara]

The scene then shows Cody (as Wizard) looking towards the distance, as an image of the White Wizard is seen, standing in front of an eclipse. The scene then changes to show the various members of Fairy Tail, all of which are waving happily at the screen.

[FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo]

Cody is seen with a grin on his face, before transforming into Wizard Flame Style, as images of the other Styles appear, followed by a shot of Wizard being enveloped in flames shaped like a dragon, before the flames disperse, revealing Wizard in Flame Dragon Style, before shifting to a shadowed image of All Dragon Style, which is then encased in diamonds, before breaking apart to reveal a shadowed image of Wizard Infinity Style, before releasing a massive blast of energy into the sky

[DON'T SAY GOODBYE!]

The final scene shows the Cody and his teammates charging towards a group of Phantoms, followed by a scene of Wizard Flame Dragon Style having a friendly match with Natsu, as their magic clashes and envelops the screen in a bright light, which disperses, revealing Cody with a big grin as he and his friends stand in front of the Fairy Tail building.

* * *

After they accepted me into Fairy Tail I felt something I haven't felt in years. True Happiness and pure bliss. It was intoxicating. It was so good. And while Natsu and the others were partying I asked Lucy on more about Fiore and the history. At first she was confused but she told me what I wanted to know. The lore here was so amazing. I couldn't get enough of it. Lucy did ask me why i was wondering about it. And I knew i had to think of something up quick. So I told them I had amnesia. I can only remember all about me, my magic, and some parts of my past. They all seemed to believe it. Well... almost all. I could tell Makarov knew I was lying. And I also asked her if there's any rooms I could rent or something? I knew I didn't have any money but I just wanted to ask. Makarov told me of a house I can have and they'll cover the expenses until I have enough money. I agreed to it and Makarov showed me where it's at. So I headed out with him.

And as we headed to my new house Markarov asked me something of course. "Cody... Who are you really?"

I sighed at the question and just decided to tell him. I told Markarov everything. Who I truly am, where I'm from and etc etc. He was surprised at the info I gave him. He was really surprised at this. "So... you're from another dimension, got casted out somehow and landed here? Fascinating. Would you like to find a way back home?"

I shook my head. Of course he was curious on why so I told him more about myself. About how I never truly fitted in their and how big this change is to me. He agreed and stopped with his questions. He knew for a fact trying to push more outta me wouldn't help either one of us. And after our talk we finally reached the house I was given. A three story house with a huge yard front and back, a garage, and a nice oak tree out front. Inside was amazing. The living room was huge. On the left side was of course the kitchen, sink, fridge, and beyond that was the washing room. On the left side was of course the bedrooms. Six near the living room, six upstairs, as well as a bathroom in each room, a free open room above that, and finally the attic. I also did have a basement too. The bill here was 40,000 jewels per month. But until I have that much and then some Markarov will take care of it. I thanked him and I was left to unpack. I then bring out Connect and see what I have in there?

**"CONNECT - PLEASE?"**

I then stepped through the portal to see what I have in here anyways? So far besides the rings and some doughnuts I found some of random items around here. I picked up what i needed and stepped back into my house. I then got to work.

Meanwhile across Fiore...

"So who shall we send to test him?"

"Hmm... Minotaur is a perfect test subject for this."

"Alright. MINOTAUR! You're up"

Just as the shadow figure calls out this name a figure walks in with a devilish grin on his face.

The next Day...

I finally woke up after a long day of getting this house set. It took a lot longer than I thought it would. But It's done. I not only set up a surveillance system up I also put in a few traps, hidden doors and other equipment here just in case. Even though I know what I needed to know thanks to that beautiful Lucy... Okay stop with these thoughts!

Ahem! Anyways thanks to Lucy I was given the info I needed so I know what to expect for now. but I'm always a cautious person so I decided to make sure my house can be defended. Oh. I also installed some tech from home. Such as a TV with working internet and satellite. I was really surprised when it worked. And of course a few games systems too that I brought with me. Then I finally set up my collection of games, series, and movies. I felt glad to have all of that. Now that was done I went back to the guild and find my first job. I reached the guild and as I opened it I was greeted again by everyone there. I smiled brightly at this and went to the mission board.

"Wow... lots of good ones. Hmm... now. Which one?" I said to myself.

I scanned the missions they had. One was about finding a lost pet, another one was helping protect a stone case filled with odd medals, and another one was asking assistance on finding a missing green slipper with the words "I won't hear of it!" Plastered on them. I mean really? A slipper? Wow what a waist. I felt like none of these might be good for me. A lot of the jobs payment were very low. That is until Natsu walked up to me while Happy was holding one of the missions with his paws.

"The Hunting of The Minotaur?" I said as I read the mission.

"Yup! Turns out there's a Minotaur on the loose! And We plan on catching it!" Said Nastu excitedly.

"Aye Sir!" Replied Happy.

"Mind if I tag along?" I asked.

Natsu just smiled. "Well of course! You are part of my team too!"

I smiled at this. Lucy also wanted to join and I didn't mind.

"Alright! Let's go!" Yelled Natsu as we headed out to the train station.

We then got on the train but as it took off I saw Natsu just collapsing in his seat mumbling about how he's going to die form this. Lucy then told me how Natsu can't handle any transportation at all. Wow. Do I feel sorry for him.

After our two day train ride we finally reached the town of Ruinzal. The place where the job was told to be at. We walked around town until we found the Mayor's office so that we can get more info about this mission. So far for the past few days a minotaur has been destroying everything and causing havoc in the town. They tried stopping it but somehow nothing will work on it. After that little info we headed out to find the minotaur. But... it just didn't seem right. The town is small but I haven't seen any damage to the town at all. Something was up and we were going to find it. We then took a break and rested at the hotel to think of a plan. And Natsu's plan was just to destroy it. It wasn't really a plan at all. Lucy thought that maybe seducing it will make it leave. Really Lucy? That was your plan? Ugh...

"How about this? We set up a simple trap as well as some surveillance and try to catch it.?" I asked. Lucy liked the idea. Natsu... didn't. But since we had no other good plan we had no choice. Now all we needed was some bait. I thought if I tired using one of us it wouldn't work. That is until Happy said that my plan was poorly thought. I grinned and put Happy in the trap to lure the minotaur out. Happy wasn't so happy anymore now.

Hours have passed and nothing happened. I was about to call it a night until an explosion erupted near by. We then grabbed Happy and headed to the explosion. And as luck would have it the explosion erupted in our rooms at the hotel we were at. Now I know something was wrong here. but before i could do anything a giant figure jumped from the hotel and landed in front of us. And for sure it was the minotaur we were looking for.

"_Wizards_..." It said. He then roared and begin to shook the ground. Right here and now I could tell what is was.

"This... thing. I know it." I said to the others. They looked at me dumbfounded.

"Cody. You know what this thing is?" Asked Lucy.

I nodded. "Yeah... It'a Phantom!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Hey sorry for the late post everyone. was a bit busy. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. thank you.


	5. Chapter 4: Teamwork

A Fairy Tail Wizard  
=================================================================================================

Chapter 4: Teamwork  
===================

_The Kingdom of Fiore._

_A Neutral Country with a population of 17 million people._

_It is a world of magic._

_It is bought and sold everywhere like normal items_

_A Kingdom where magic is deeply engrained in the people's lives._

_There are even some who make a living using magic._

_These people are known as the wizards._

_These wizards belong to many different guilds and accept jobs brought to them._

_There are many guilds scattered all over Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town..a guild were countless legends were once born-nay one that will continue to make legends well into the future._

_It's name is Fairy Tail._

_Today is the beginning of another legend, someone who has gained the power of an ancient Magic...the Mage known as... Wizard!_

* * *

[FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?]

As the song starts, the scene shows a night sky, as several ethereal fairies fly through, followed by several Garuda Plamonsters

[hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo]

The scene changes to show a city at night, followed by a boat sailing, before switching to a shot of Cody from behind with Wizardragon by his side as they look up at the night sky, before the scene shifts up to the sky as the title appears

[OH YEAH! kikoeten no kako no koe wa?]

The scene shifts to show Lucy, Natsu, and Happy standing on a hill watching over the city, before the three of them turn towards the screen (Lucy is smiling gently, while Natsu and happy have big grins), with happy lifting up his paw, which has the Land Ring in it.

[OH YEAH! karetatte sakebu kara]

The scene shifts to show Grey standing amongst the ruins of a town, before he sees something on the ground and picks it up. He then turns towards the screen, and we can see that what he picked up was the Water Ring

[OH YEAH! kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga]

The scene shifts to show Erza standing over a monster she killed, holding something in her hand. As the screen has a close up of her, we see that she has the Hurricane Ring

[OH YEAH! OH YEAH!]

The scene shifts to show Cody from behind, before he turns around and grins at the screen as he lifts up his hand, showing off the Flame Ring, as the Plamonsters jump up behind him

[tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi]

The scene changes to show the team riding a train, with Natsu being hopelessly motion sick, Happy fanning him, Lucy reading a map, Cody idly chatting with Grey (in an attempt to ignore the trail of sick coming out of Natsu's mouth), while Erza is somehow eating a cake despite said trail of sick.

[wasuremono wanai desuka?]

The scene changes to show the team sitting around a camp fire, with Natsu and Happy stuffing their faces, while Cody is calmly munching on his food. Lucy looks at them with a deadpan expression, while Grey seems to be reading something, ignoring them, while Erza is leaning against their luggage, seemingly asleep

[okashii na kimi ga inai to hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai]

The scene changes again to show Cody leaning against a street lamp with a frown (thinking about his old, empty life) as a faded image of WizarDragon hovers over him, before he turns towards the screen, before the scene shifts to show his teammates and Mirajane waving at him, causing him to grin and wave back.

[SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa]

The screen then shows various shots of the team as they go through various miss-adventures, such as running away from an angry wyvern, fighting off killer plants, or simply arguing with each other when not on missions

[futari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara]

The scene then shows Cody (as Wizard) looking towards the distance, as an image of the White Wizard is seen, standing in front of an eclipse. The scene then changes to show the various members of Fairy Tail, all of which are waving happily at the screen.

[FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo]

Cody is seen with a grin on his face, before transforming into Wizard Flame Style, as images of the other Styles appear, followed by a shot of Wizard being enveloped in flames shaped like a dragon, before the flames disperse, revealing Wizard in Flame Dragon Style, before shifting to a shadowed image of All Dragon Style, which is then encased in diamonds, before breaking apart to reveal a shadowed image of Wizard Infinity Style, before releasing a massive blast of energy into the sky

[DON'T SAY GOODBYE!]

The final scene shows the Cody and his teammates charging towards a group of Phantoms, followed by a scene of Wizard Flame Dragon Style having a friendly match with Natsu, as their magic clashes and envelops the screen in a bright light, which disperses, revealing Cody with a big grin as he and his friends stand in front of the Fairy Tail building.

* * *

"A what?" all three of them asked.

"It doesn't matter right now! Move!" I Grab all three of them and ran before Minotaur blew up the whole street we were in. And we ran until we found a place to hide.

"Heh... that's right you humans. Run." Said the Minotaur.

After we found a place to hide and catch our breath I was trying to think what just happened? i mean even though I have Wizard's power but I didn't know Phantoms existed here of all places!

"Cody! What the hell was that thing?" Lucy asked.

I tried to think of an excuse but it looks like it won't work. I sighed then took a deep breath to explain.

"That thing is a Phantom." I said.

"Yeah but what is a Phantom?" Asked Lucy

"It's not like those ghost story phantoms right?" Asked Happy.

I shook my head.

"No it's none of those thing. This Phantom is something different. You see a Phantom is a creature made from the dark energies and magic residing in our bodies. When someone with a high enough level of those energies and magic falls into despair their Inner Phantom starts to break loose. If not stopped or if they don't have enough will power they'll die and become a Phantom." I said as I looked at the ground.

"How cool! Hey maybe I'll ask that thing if I can become that powerful?" Natsu said while he and Happy laughed. I gave Natsu a dead look making him stop.

"This is no joke Natsu! These things care about nothing but creating more of them. They only want our destruction!" I yelled at them. I could tell that made them stop joking around. I took another breather to calm down.

"They're only objective is too cause chaos and pain until they have enough for their plan." I told them.

"What plan?" Lucy asked.

"They plan on creating more than enough magical energies with despair and pain to create a sabbath in order to make the one thing in world that can do anything. They're trying to create a Philosopher Stone." I told them.

They then all looked at me with such shock and terrified expressions.

"You're serious?!" Lucy asked me. I nodded to her and Natsu's anger grew more and more.

"That monster.. I'll kill it!" Natsu said before trying to go out and fight him.

"Your power can't kill him Natsu." He glared at me.

"And why the hell not?!" He asked.

"The only way to kill a phantom is with another phantom." I said.

"And how are we going to do that? There is no other phantoms here!"

"Yeah. only him. And me." they looked even more shocked than before. Natsu grabbed me by the neck and pinned me to the wall.

"You're a Phantom?!" He yelled. I shook my head.

"No I'm not. but I do have a Inner Phantom in me. And with his power I can kill it. Now let me go Natsu." But instead of Natsu letting me go he just head butted me.

"I'm not letting my friend get hurt or even killed by that thing! If you're scared about us getting hurt then don't." Natsu said before grinning.

"Besides I know for a fact that if we all team up together we can kill this monster." Natsu said before giving an award winning smile. I smiled at his antics and stood up.

"Alright then. Let's do it." I said before bro-fisting Natsu. We then moved from our hiding spot and went to take on Minotaur, I was sure stupid on thinking I could do this alone.

We finally reached back into town and saw how much damage the Phantom caused. I wished I wasn't so scared before otherwise this wouldn't have happened. But we had no time to loss. We had to finish him once and for all.

"Phantom! Come on out. We the member of Fairy Tail challenge you to a fight!" Natsu yelled out.

We heard a enormous roar as the Phantom landed in front of us.

"You puny humans dare challenge me? Fine. I'll send you to your graves!" He replied before roaring.

I chuckled at this. "The bigger the threat the weaker the enemy." I said before using Driver On.

_**"DRIVER ON -**_**_ PLEASE_?"****  
**

The WizarDriver appears on my waist again as Natsu summoned his flames and Lucy brought out her keys.**  
**

"Henshin" I said as we all charged the Phantom.

_**"FLAME - PLEASE?"**_

_**"HII... HII... HII HII HII!"**_

The spell seal passes through me as I don on Flame Style. But before the Phantom could notice Natsu already sent him into the air with his first punch. Then as that happened Lucy summoned one of her spirits.

_**"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"**_ Lucy yelled as Taurus appeared then swatted the Phantom towards me.

**_"LEPARCH MAGIC! TOUCH GO! LEPARCH MAGIC! TOUCH GO!"_**

_**"CHIONE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!"**_I then jumped into the air aiming my attack at the Phantom.

**_"Flame Strike Wizard_!" **I then rider kicked him into the ground as hard as I can before an explosion erupted from the crater. We landed and checked it out.

"Seems like it's gone now huh?" Said Lucy. I nodded at the response as Natsu and Happy high fived each other. I transform back to normal but at the same time I only thought of one thing. It was too easy. But I will hold it off for now as we headed to the mayors office. He thanked us for saving the town. Even though it took a lot of damage he thank us and payed us each 25,000 jewels. Plus he gave me something too. A small bag full of magic rocks that resembled that of the stones from Wizard. I named the stones Silmarion Stones. I thanked him for this and we all headed back towards home. But as far as I knew at that time it was just the beginning...

Meanwhile...

"So Minotaur failed huh?"

"We did expected that. He was the weakest Phantom we have."

"Heh heh. They were funny when they killed him!"

"I guess the Ring Mage does have a lot of potential huh?"

"No. Do not call him by that name anymore. Call him by the new name he'll receive soon."

"And that is what exactly Shiron?"

"The Inner Dragon Slayer"

They all laughed as they looked into the Visual Lacrima showing me and my friends.

TO BE CONTINUED...  
==========================================================================================================

A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying this so far. And I apologize if this is too short. a lot of things are coming up so I don't have time to relax and think. So this is what you'll get for now. But also I do need help of one thing. I'm trying to put up the opening for the story but since I don't have the time I need your help with this. the theme is simple. Pretty much it's just the opening song and such from fairy tail but it has me oc here on it. So if you can please pm me on how it will go. and the best one shall have there version of the opening on the next chapter. but don't worry. It'll change with every new chapter. plus now you all got four of them to use as well. Thank you for your time.


	6. Chapter 5: The Two Wizards in Armor!

A Fairy Tail Wizard  
====================================================================================================

Chapter 5: The Two Wizards In Armor!  
====================

_The Kingdom of Fiore._

_A Neutral Country with a population of 17 million people._

_It is a world of magic._

_It is bought and sold everywhere like normal items_

_A Kingdom where magic is deeply engrained in the people's lives._

_There are even some who make a living using magic._

_These people are known as the wizards._

_These wizards belong to many different guilds and accept jobs brought to them._

_There are many guilds scattered all over Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town..a guild were countless legends were once born-nay one that will continue to make legends well into the future._

_It's name is Fairy Tail._

_Today is the beginning of another legend, someone who has gained the power of an ancient Magic...the Mage known as... Wizard!_

* * *

[FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?]

As the song starts, the scene shows a night sky, as several ethereal fairies fly through, followed by several Garuda Plamonsters

[hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo]

The scene changes to show a city at night, followed by a boat sailing, before switching to a shot of Cody from behind with Wizardragon by his side as they look up at the night sky, before the scene shifts up to the sky as the title appears

[OH YEAH! kikoeten no kako no koe wa?]

The scene shifts to show Lucy, Natsu, and Happy standing on a hill watching over the city, before the three of them turn towards the screen (Lucy is smiling gently, while Natsu and happy have big grins), with happy lifting up his paw, which has the Land Ring in it.

[OH YEAH! karetatte sakebu kara]

The scene shifts to show Grey standing amongst the ruins of a town, before he sees something on the ground and picks it up. He then turns towards the screen, and we can see that what he picked up was the Water Ring

[OH YEAH! kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga]

The scene shifts to show Erza standing over a monster she killed, holding something in her hand. As the screen has a close up of her, we see that she has the Hurricane Ring

[OH YEAH! OH YEAH!]

The scene shifts to show Cody from behind, before he turns around and grins at the screen as he lifts up his hand, showing off the Flame Ring, as the Plamonsters jump up behind him

[tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi]

The scene changes to show the team riding a train, with Natsu being hopelessly motion sick, Happy fanning him, Lucy reading a map, Cody idly chatting with Grey (in an attempt to ignore the trail of sick coming out of Natsu's mouth), while Erza is somehow eating a cake despite said trail of sick.

[wasuremono wanai desuka?]

The scene changes to show the team sitting around a camp fire, with Natsu and Happy stuffing their faces, while Cody is calmly munching on his food. Lucy looks at them with a deadpan expression, while Grey seems to be reading something, ignoring them, while Erza is leaning against their luggage, seemingly asleep

[okashii na kimi ga inai to hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai]

The scene changes again to show Cody leaning against a street lamp with a frown (thinking about his old, empty life) as a faded image of WizarDragon hovers over him, before he turns towards the screen, before the scene shifts to show his teammates and Mirajane waving at him, causing him to grin and wave back.

[SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa]

The screen then shows various shots of the team as they go through various miss-adventures, such as running away from an angry wyvern, fighting off killer plants, or simply arguing with each other when not on missions

[futari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara]

The scene then shows Cody (as Wizard) looking towards the distance, as an image of the White Wizard is seen, standing in front of an eclipse. The scene then changes to show the various members of Fairy Tail, all of which are waving happily at the screen.

[FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo]

Cody is seen with a grin on his face, before transforming into Wizard Flame Style, as images of the other Styles appear, followed by a shot of Wizard being enveloped in flames shaped like a dragon, before the flames disperse, revealing Wizard in Flame Dragon Style, before shifting to a shadowed image of All Dragon Style, which is then encased in diamonds, before breaking apart to reveal a shadowed image of Wizard Infinity Style, before releasing a massive blast of energy into the sky

[DON'T SAY GOODBYE!]

The final scene shows the Cody and his teammates charging towards a group of Phantoms, followed by a scene of Wizard Flame Dragon Style having a friendly match with Natsu, as their magic clashes and envelops the screen in a bright light, which disperses, revealing Cody with a big grin as he and his friends stand in front of the Fairy Tail building.

* * *

After our little quest on stopping the Phantom Minotaur we all headed back to Magnolia to rest up. I went back to my home to start making the new rings I got from the mayor of Runizal. I went to my room to start crafting them before using them. But.. I forgot one important detail. I have no fucking clue on how to make these! If they showed how they did it on the show it would be a whole lot easier!

I sighed put the stones into the connect portal for safe keeping until I could find a way to make them. I then finally got up and went to Fairy Tail after I did my morning rituals. But I did hurry. I heard that one of their S Ranked wizards will be there. I think they said Erza? I couldn't remember the exact name beside that it was a girl. But I was very excited to meet her. Although some of the members where afraid of her coming back. I didn't know why but I didn't wanna ask. I wanted to see if for myself.

I rushed as fast as I can to Fairy Tail hoping I didn't miss it. As I entered the Guild Hall so far everyone seemed normal. Well... as normal as it could get around here. I said hello to Lucy and Levy. Both still really cute looking girls. Goddamn it brain! *THWACK!* ((OW! Ass..))

Anyways after I asked Lucy and Levy on helping me find a book for making the rings they did they're thing and i could tell once they find it they'll let me know.  
After that Lucy and I looked at the mission board to find a job. A few of them were still a bit odd or different. Like there was one talking about people coming back from the dead and turning white. And another one saying about a red demon possessing someone. Even though they all seem ridiculous they do seem familiar. I just can't place my finger on it.

"If there's anything you're looking for just let me know. Master is away at a conference so I'll be filling in for him" Said Mirajane.

God was she pretty... *THWACK! THWACK!* ((OW! DAMN IT!)

"Anyways what kind of conference?" I asked.

"One for Guild masters. Every once and awhile they get together and talk about the state of things between their guilds. It's like the Magical Council but not.." Mirajane replied.

She then took a magic pen from Reedus and drew a diagram of how it all works.

"The Council. Era. Is the most powerful magical organization in the magical world. It's only one step below the government. It has ten members and it holds all the rules and regulations. And if a wizard breaks magical law they are trialed by the council. Then their are differen leagues that work together with the individual guilds and their masters. Its they're job to relay information and report to the council of everything that happens with their guild. they also get communicate with other guild masters on a regular basis. It's kinda like the magical glue that holds us all together." Mirajane explained.

Wow.. I had no idea it was so complex and organized.

"It's also important for us to work together. Otherwise the system would fall apart" Said Mirajane.

"Then the guys in black come get ya!" Said Natsu in a malevolent voice as Lucy screamed from it. Natsu laughed at his prank as Lucy tried to calm down.

"Oh come on Natsu like that's real.." I replied.

"No Natsu is right Cody. Those type of guys exist. They're the Dark Guilds. They chosen not to join any of the leagues. They're the bad apples and most of them are wanted for magical crimes." replied Mirajane

Wow... guess everything is not all gumdrops and rainbows here... Which reminds me.. Ever since I escaped those people... am I on the list too for being wanted? Hope not.. Would not end well.

Natsu and Happy then tried to get me and Lucy to pick out a job since we are now a team and they picked the job last time.

Grey then tried to convince us to do something else while being in his underpants again. Ugh.. I'm not even going to question it anymore. But then Natsu and Grey then started another alpha male contest again. I was going to break it up... but Nah I rather see how this'll go.

They're fight kept going on so much i felt like i needed to record it... So I did! I recorded every little thing they did. Why? Eh. I was bored.

But right before things finally started to heat up Loke busted in saying Erza is here. And just like that the whole guild went silent.

Wow... this chick must be really scary if they can even make Natsu silent.

Loud footsteps could be heard. It felt so far away and yet so close. This tension was killing me. Then walked in an armored woman with scarelt hair carrying a giant horn. WOAH WAIT WHAT?! A giant fucking horn? Who is the chick?!

She then finally set the horn down before speaking.

"I have returned. Where is Master Makarov?" Asked Erza.

"Welcome back Erza. The Master is away at a conference." Replied Mirajane.

Erza then turned her attention to everyone else in the guild.

"Now listen up. Along my journey I heard some rumors about Fairy Tail. Word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble now. The master May no care but I do." Said Erza.

I looked around and saw that several of the members were on edge as she chewed them out. I felt sorry for them. I know what it feels like.

She then turned to Natsu who was now getting along with Grey. Hell he's so scared he started talking like Happy. He just kept saying "Aye". Geez. Never thought I would see that.

She then turned towards me and Lcuy. My hairs started to stand up straight. It was a really odd feeling.

"So... you two must be new here." Said Erza.

Lucy bowed and replied to her. As for me... Well. I felt like being a bit nicer. I smiled and walked up to her shaking her hand.

"Yes I'm new here. I'm Cody. I'm a ring wizard." I said.

"AH a ring wizard.. Have't seen one in a long time. Hope you're enjoying Fairy Tail." Replied Erza.

"Yeah I am. Its a lot of fun. I hope we can be good friends." I replied as I tapped her on the shoulder with my fist.

After that everyone even Mirajane were surprised by this. But just then Erza pulled out her sword and started attacking me.

I was really shocked at what just happened. I started dodging as much as I can before using any of my magic on her.

_**"BIND -**_** PLEASE?"**

Metal chains came through the ground and stop Erza right in her tracks right when her blade reached my throat. I gulped and stepped back.

I was really out of breath from her swordsmanship. No wonder everyone is afraid of her.

"Can I ask what the hell was that for?!" I said to her.

"Sorry. Ever since my mission was done I have yet to calm down. I must say this ring magic is something unique. Where did you learn it?" She asked before the spell wore of and she sheathed her sword.

I had to think of something since I truly didn't learn this magic. I learned it form my master. His name was Sou Fueki the Shiroi Mahoutsukai (White Wizard)." I replied.

"Well he must of been a really good master." She said before helping me back up. I the decided to give her a Gentarou handshake showing that we're friends. Which she accepted.

She then turned back to Natsu and Grey asking them for help. Heck she even asked me for it. I accepted and we all then headed out for the train.

* * *

As we wait for Erza to get here I finally found the book I've needed thanks to Lucy and her Celestial Spirits. I did start to work on at least one until Erza gets here. Lucy I could tell was watching to see how i make them. After a little bit of cutting and smoothing it out it was done. The Fall Ring.

"Hey Cody how do you know which spell this ring does?" Asked Lucy.

And again no spoiling the truth so. TIME TO LIE!

"Well in truth after I make them I just put it on the driver and see what it does." I replied. I then glanced back at Natsu and Grey fighting as I decided to break it up.

_**"FALL -**_** PLEASE?"**

A small hole opened below them and made them fall into a small pit making their fight over with for now.

Lucy was really surprised at this too.

"Woah! That's so cool! Can you teach me?" She asked.

"Sorry Lucy. This magic is hard to figure out. so far I only know if you have a phantom or you know the original spells from the book it came from there is no way to learn it." I replied.

She pouted at it not being able to but I couldn't blame her.

We then see Erza arriving with a giant load of bags and shit! I mean holy fuck! That has to be the biggest luggage I have ever seen!

We all then boarded the train as we set off on this mission.

And of course Natsu was motion sickened. But Erza said she has a very good remedy. And by very good I mean knocking Natsu the fuck out. Geez! And I thought I was rough.

We all started talking a bit about ourselves and the stuff we've done. We of course did tell Era what happened in Ruinzal. She was mad but she understood. But the weirdest part was she asked me for a match once we got back. I was really surprised she would ask me. But I just grinned and accepted her offer.

I then started working on some of the rings I received. I'll only be working on at least four of the six stones I have.

"So Erza. What is this mission all about? "Asked Lucy.

"I have reason to believe the dark guild Eisenwald is up to something. It's also has something to do with a magical item called Lullaby" She replied.

Lullaby? Hmm... doesn't sound dangerous but... since this place is a world of magic it can't be good.. Especially with Dark Guilds going around.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"So... the Ring mage and Fairy Tail are going to where Eisenwald are going?

"Yes so it would seem."

"Then it maybe time to send someone?"

" Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick me!"

"Not this time. Poseidon. You shall go..."

A dark figure enters the room with a smug face.

"Yes masters... I shall represent our league and test this boy."

* * *

_Back to the gang..._

After awhile I finished with my rings. I got Sleep, Extend, and oddly enough a ring that looks like something from Faiz. would test it out but I rather wait.

The others were still talking about Lullaby and Eisenwald. I did pay attention to it but something just feels odd. I shook it off while putting away the rings.

We finally arrived at Onibas Station so we can head towards our destination. But something feels off... like we're missing someone. We then heard the train leaving then I realized it.

"We forgot Nastu!" I yelled to them. But before we could do anything it was too late. The train left. God... two train rides in ones day? Sorry Natsu. would teleport ya out but I don't know how much mana it uses.

But Erza then brought out a odd magical type car. I was a bit amazed that they had something.

"Cody get on. We're going after Natsu." Said Erza.

"I'm Okay Erza. I got my own ride." I replied while using Connect.

_**"CONNECT -**_** PLEASE?"**

I then brought out my MachineWinger and drove off towards the train with Erza right behind. And while we were driving Dragon decided to have a small chat.

_**"Hello boy.."**_

_"Dragon."  
_

**_"Just wanted to let you know I sense a very dark force up ahead in the train... I think it might be that Lullaby we've heard"_**

_"Got it Dragon. I'll be careful"_

Just right when I got pulled back into reality I see Natsu breaking through the train and about to ram into me. I drove out of the way but forgot Grey and the others were behind me. Knocking them off course. I drove back to them seeing if they were okay?

"Watch were you're going Flame Breath?"

"Why don't you Icy Freak?"

*Sighs* Yeah they're okay.

We then found out Natsu just encountered a member from Eisenwald. Not to mention we also found out what Lullaby is.

We didn't waist any time We headed off towards the next train station in order to stop Eisenwald.

And meanwhile as we head off a strange figure looms over the mountians.

"Ring Mage.. I hope you're a lot stronger than I hope..." the figure says before grinning...

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

_**Next time on A fairy Tail Wizard!**_

_**Eisenwalds true scheme...**_

_**Erza's magic...**_

_**A new enemy... **_

_**More rings and doughnuts!**_

_**Find out next time on A Fairy Tail**_** Wizard!**

* * *

((A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late chapter update. Been busy as hell. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. And again I want to thank Timeless Neo dreamer for the help on the opening song. you rock dude. And you all should go over and check out his works. They're really good. I also promise to be adding more chapters a lot sooner now. I'll try putting up one every week. If the week is up and nothing is out then I'm sorry. Schedule in the way. also I decide to put a small little treat for you all. But no spoiliers. until then Later Minna!))


End file.
